Rookie
by Ninfia-Fan
Summary: Hana Kessho is your average high-school student, until her brutal murder one night. As a spirit, she's attacked by a strange hollow and the wounds never completely heal... Once a soul reaper, she discovers that her Zanpakuto abilities are very odd, rare and dangerous. Yet, she tells no one and becomes Squad 10's 3rd Seat. (Follows Storyline of Bleach) T to be safe. Re-writing!
1. Death

**This chapter has been re-written!**

**OK. I am re-writing 'Rookie'. I have been told that it could go so much farther and be a lot better, as well, so here it is! 'Rookie' re-written! This is about 23 years before the first Arc of Bleach.**

_Chapter One – Death_

The rain hammered on the roof and seemed intent on drilling holes in the tiles on it. It had been raining like this for a full week and flooding had been reported all throughout Karakura Town.

Despite this, students were still required to go to school, even if it meant your uniform stuck to your body in the down-pour of rain. Almost everyone who didn't have an umbrella or a pile of books to hide under got soaked.

The gale-force winds didn't help that, either; most umbrellas were blown inside-out and then carried off.

Then, there were the rich kids – the ones who got 'special' treatment. There was a group of roughly 5 of them. And because they were rich, they could bribe their way into any situation or out of trouble.

For instance, they could talk during class, show a $50 note to the teacher and be _praised. _Yes, praised. Or, if they scored horrifically low in a test, they just pulled out some money and they get top-marks!

The whole thing just pissed Hana Kessho off. Partly because she was a nobody. There were at least 4 main groups at school: the rich kids, the popular kids (Mostly the same as the rich kids), the nerds and then the 'nobodys'.

If you were a nobody, you had no money, claim-to-fame, good looks or brains, which Hana resented. The brown eyed girl was often ignored, bullied or just downright forgotten, which suited the quiet girl fine.

Right now, it was 9:30AM and Geography class just went on forever. Hana watched the clock tick away the seconds and minutes to the next class: Sports.

Hana was extremely good at sport – mostly soccer, which she used her ability to step lightly to help.

_Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. _

9:31:10AM. 9:31:11AM. 9:31:12AM… And you get the picture.

To make matters worse, the gang of rich kids was throwing paper balls at the 15 year olds' head, often hitting her dark brown hair, which was tied in a ponytail and ran halfway down her back.

_Thump. _That made paper ball number 10.

_Stupid bribery… Someone should teach those idiots a thing or two about real life… _Hana thought as she gazed out the window

_I wonder how Taka's doing… _The girl thought as her mind drifted to Taka. The bird's name literally meant 'hawk' and, personality wise, Taka was a hawk. Though in reality she was just a parrot. Well close to a parrot anyway. The bird was completely white, with orange legs and red eyes.

Those who had seen the bird had said it was evil, but the only evil Taka could do was nip you, softly. While she was thinking of home, Hana let her mind wander to what might have been had her family survived that fateful day.

_**Flashback—**_

"_Hey, Mom! When will we get there? I don't wanna sit in the car anymore: it's cramped as hell and _ won't stop kicking me! I'm pissed off!" A very annoyed, five year old Hana stated._

_This statement made both her parents turn around-a fatal mistake…_

"_Hana Kessho!" Her father roared, causing the girl to curl into a foetal position, "How dare you use such language! If I hear another peep put of you, I'm gonna—" He was cut off._

_Screeeeeeeeeech….._

_Hana woke up in hospital. Her family was killed instantly. The car was crushed by a truck and because Hana was in the foetal position was the only reason she lived._

_**End Flashback—**_

She couldn't remember the names of her relatives and she no longer cried when she thought of that memory.

Who would cry over someone you have forgotten and feel like you don't know?

Before the incident, she'd been very outspoken, but since then, she had become closed off, quiet, shy and sometimes harsh in what she said. She had developed a 'shell' around her, which she retreated into every time things got bad for her.

Though, after spending a few years at high school, Hana had begun to lose that 'shell'. She was now more outspoken for the first time in close to eight years.

After what seemed like forever and a day, the bell finally rang and Hana wasted no time in heading to sport.

As it turned out, they were playing soccer, rather than the usual run-laps-around-the-field routine. The whole class was told that it was because of the rain.

After teams had been sorted, the game began. Hana used her small size – she was only 128cm tall – and her speed to get past the taller teenagers, who were focused on the taller players.

The problem with being that short was that you had to go around other players; there was no seeing over the top of them. Because of this, Hana didn't see the soccer ball heading for her face until she didn't have time to react.

The girl's hand flew to her face, as her left cheek stung from the impact.

Looking around, Hana saw the game had continued on without her.

"Just in case anyone wanted to know, I'm OK!" she spoke loudly, but no one payed her any heed.

The rest of the day continued sort of like this, so when Hana arrived home, she was feeling a bit worn out.

She turned on the radio and listened to the news.

"_**An armed murder has escaped from prison, 20Km east of Karakura town. All residents are urged not to go out after dark and to lock all doors and windows in the coming days…" **_The radio said, before Hana turned it off and let Taka out of her cage.

The bird walked happily up the girl's arm; as Hana sat down to do her homework.

Hana went to bed at around 9:00PM and had locked the windows and door like the radio said.

She was in a semi-conscious, dream-like state when there was a tap from somewhere outside.

Hana shook it off until the tap sounded again, only louder, this time. She sat up and, sure enough, there was the tap again, even louder.

This kept up for a steady minute until Hana got up. Just as she reached her bedroom door, a man burst in, wielding a butcher's knife.

He had a dishevelled, ragged look about him and his eyes were glazed over – he was something maniacal.

"Hello little girl. Would you like to play a game of tag? I'm 'it'." The man said as he hurled the knife at Taka, sending it bursting through the bird's head, killing it instantly. The bird felt no pain; heck it was still asleep when the knife killed it.

Quicker than lightning, the man had opened the bird cage and removed the knife.

"I'll give you 30 seconds to run, girlie!" He sang.

Hana ran. She ran right to the cage, picked up the limp body of the bird and took off down the street.

_Taka… I'm sorry I couldn't protect you!_ Hana though as she desperately took back streets, as though going through a maze. Her footsteps barely made a sound except for the odd puddle splashing.

Clouds had now covered the moon, eradicating whatever light Hana once had. She felt blood dripping onto her hands, but she didn't notice; the man now stood ten metres away from her.

"You're a good runner, girlie. But not good enough…" He inched closer as Hana backed away.

He raised his hand. Threw the knife and Hana barely managed to dodge. She felt a warm trickle of hot blood run down her cheek, as the clouds released the rain, they had carried.

She regained her footing quickly, but it was nowhere near quick enough. The man was beside her before she could stand back up. Lightning flashed, giving the whole scene an eerie feel.

He raised the knife…

Hana found the strength had left her body, yet she still clung to the dead bird in her hands.

_Move. Move! Move! MOVE!_ Hana told herself, yet no movement came.

She let out a strangled scream as the knife plunged into her skull, cracking it and killing the girl.

_Taka… I'm sorry…_

**OK. This seems like a whole other story, right? I hope it does. I will try to make the other chapters like this one in length etc.**

**Please review!**


	2. Invisible in Death

**This chapter has been re-written!**

**OK. I've just seen Bleach episode 294 and I was shocked, speechless, angry, spiteful, hateful (etc.). I can't wait until I get up to that part in the story! It'll be so fun to write! But, I'm getting ahead of myself, so let's go with Ch. 2 for now. I've adjusted the first chapter a bit, so now Hana doesn't wear glasses. **

_Chapter 2 –Invisible in Death_

When Hana woke up, the sun was smiling, the wind shared its warmth, yet the day was cool. She found herself on the foot path of the street she lived in.

_Thank goodness it was just a dream… _Hana thought as she stood up. The sudden movement caused her to gasp for air; she was short of breath, though that was to be expected after having passed out. …Right?

Hana decided not to think about it, as she walked along to her house. She was worried about Taka, as that bird hadn't been fed for at least a day, now.

The scene she found was weird, to say the least. There were police everywhere and an ambulance crew loading a body into the back of an ambulance.

_Someone must've been murdered here… But then, why would there be a murder in __**my **__house? _Hana began to feel uneasy as she found the person who seemed to be in charge.

"Uh, excuse me. What exactly happened here?" Hana asked the man. He was talking to someone else, but Hana believed he could have still acknowledged her presence.

"_Hello_? This is my house. Could you tell me what's happened here?" Hana asked. She knew she was short, but she was never ignored like this.

"Tell the public to stay away from the area, for now. There might be some things we've missed." The man said.

"Oh well, if that idiot's to 'busy' to care about the owner of this house, then I'll look around myself." Hana resolved as she walked through the open door.

Looking closer, Hana saw that the hinges were bent and the door now hung ajar. The inside of the house was tarnished, too. The carpet was dirty and not only from mud, but something else. Something darker…

Windows were smashed, chairs toppled over, but the thing that shocked Hana the most was Taka's empty cage, filled with blood and the blood on the wall.

Suddenly, the whole thing came back to her. The tapping, the knife, the psycho… Taka!

Hana fell to her knees and sobbed uncontrollably. This would have to be the first time in roughly a year that she'd cried like this.

_Hana, calm down… OK, you're dead. So what? There's no need to cry like this!_ Hana told herself mentally, but to no avail.

A good ten minutes had passed and Hana's face was wet from tears, her eyes slightly red and she was feeling a whole lot worse.

Now she understood why no one could hear her, or even looked at her.

She was dead. There was no changing that.

She tried to remember what happened to her again and it was just a tiny bit harder than before.

Pushing that aside, Hana stood up and noticed in the mirror that there was a chain embedded in her chest.

_That thing's probably why I felt breathless earlier… _Hana realized.

Suddenly an all too familiar chirp sounded outside!

"Taka!" Hana dashed out of the house and, sure enough, there was the white, red-eyed, orange legged bird.

Hana ran to the bird on the fence, scooped it up and hugged the creature.

There was a slight clang and Hana noticed the bird also had a chain in its chest. But this one was slightly different; there was a hole in that bird' chest. In fact it was a near complete circle.

Hana, unsure of what to do, decided to leave her house behind, in order to get away from the harsh reality that she was dead.

Taka was on Hana's head when the bird began squirming, roughly.

"Hey, Taka, what's wrong?" Hana now held the bird loosely in her hands.

The bird then vanished in a gust of wind.

"Did she somehow do that, then fly off?" Hana wondered aloud, as she gazed he sky for her friend.

There was no sign of the bird, so Hana stayed in the area, hoping Taka would return.

The brown haired girl had been waiting for three long, boring hours when a roar filled the nearby area.

Hana saw a large, winged bird-like creature fly towards her. Its face was white and the bird had red rings around its eyes, and there was what appeared to be blood on its beak.

"Taka…" There was no mistaking it; that hollow was, indeed, Taka.

"Don't just stand there! Run!" A voice came from behind.

Looking behind her, Hana saw a large breasted woman, in a black uniform, with long orange hair and a sword running towards the creature.

"Wh-What are you going to do?!" Hana asked, frightfully.

"Kill it. What else?" The woman said, as she looked down at Hana.

"But why? That's my pet bird!" Hana pleaded.

"Oh, so your pet bird is a crazed beast that eats people?" The woman asked, sarcastically.

Hana remained silent.

"Didn't think so." The woman said as she turned her attention to what used to be Taka.

The stranger then jumped up to the creature's face and cut it in two.

The monster disintegrated very quickly and Hana was in awe of what that woman had just done.

"H-How did you do that?" Hana asked as the woman sheathed her sword.

"It's easy if you're a soul reaper." The woman said casually.

"Soul reaper? A-Anyway, who are you?" Hana asked.

"I'm Rangiku Matsumoto, Lieutenant of Squad 10. Anyway, kid, I think you'll want to go to the Seireitei now. Hm? What's wrong?" Rangiku asked as the short girl clenched her fists.

"I'm _15_! Not some child!" Hana roared.

"Really? Based on your height, I'd say you're only 5. But the way you just got angry, right now, means you and my Captain have two things in common."

"And those things are?" Hana had regained some of her composure.

"Your height and short tempers!" Rangiku couldn't help but laugh.

"Your Captain's as short as me?"

"Hm, not quite, actually… I'd say he's about 5cm taller than you…"

"Oh, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Hana Kessho." Hana said, but it was accompanied with a thought: _Damn… Though it's easy for people to be taller than me…_

"Your name means 'Flower Crystal', right?" Rangiku asked and got a nod in return.

"OK, Hana. When you get to the Soul Society, be prepared to steal and fight if you get put in one of the poorer districts. Also, become a soul reaper and ask to join Squad 10; that's my squad. Unfortunately, you won't be able to remember your life as a human… You can barely remember it now, can you?" The deluge of information was almost too much for Hana to take in.

However, she remembered the key points and thought back to her life as a human, which was now just a blur.

"No, I can't. Not at all." Hana replied. "Hold on. Why do people lose their memories of their lives?"

"I don't know how, but I think it's because if we kept those memories, then we would be living in the past. Becoming a soul reaper is like getting a second chance a life! Are you ready to go?"

Suddenly, Hana felt a searing pain in her arm. Looking at it, she saw there was a long, shallow gash, which she hadn't noticed until now; until the adrenaline wore off.

"Can you fix this? It was from T-Taka…" Hana trailed off.

"Well, I'm not too good at healing, but I can try." Rangiku's hands began to glow a pale green, as she closed the wound.

"That's the best I can do… Unfortunately, there'll probably be a scar there, now."

"It's OK. Thank you, Rangiku. I'm ready to go to hat Soul Society place, now."

"Alright." Rangiku unsheathed her sword again, but Hana didn't feel threatened.

A bright blue light surrounded the brown eyed girl, as soon as the hilt touched her forehead.

"Remember what I told you: become a soul reaper and join Squad 10."

"OK. Thank you, Rangiku!" These words were faint now, as the girl was completely covered in the blue light.

In the next instant, she was gone from the World of The Living.

**If you're wondering why I'm having Hana lose her memory of her life, it's because you don't see any other soul reapers making references to their life as a human. Take Rukia, or Renji, for example, they both say the Human world is weird/strange, which indicates they don't remember their past lives. Also for story reasons.**

**What do you think of the re-written chapters, so far?**


	3. Rukongai

**Thanks to everyone who has read this story, so far. It will be another few chapters (Probably) before Hana becomes a Soul Reaper. Meanwhile, here's a funny thing I thought up.**

**Me: Who's your favourite character from Bleach?**

**Friend 1: Hollow Ichigo. **

**Me: O…K… But wouldn't he kill you immediately…?**

**Friend 1: Probably… **

**Me: ^.^" Don't tell Hollow Ichigo I said this but, he's an insane psycho.**

**Hollow Ichigo: 'Insane psycho' is a compliment.**

**Me: Ah! When and how did you get in here?!**

**Friend 1: I let him in.**

**Me: *still processing what just happened…* Wait… What?! **

**OK on with the story.**

_Chapter three: Rukongai_

When Hana woke up, she found that she was in a rather busy street. She didn't arrive this morning, but rather a day ago. But try as she might, she just couldn't remember what had happened yesterday.

_Odd… Is it like that for everyone here…? _She thought as she took in her surroundings.

_**Gi… List…..I am….**_ Another voice sounded in Hana's head.

"I hope that's a side effect of coming here… This can't be the Soul Society, can it…?" She said to herself.

"Of course it isn't! This is the Rukongai! District 79! No shut up and leave me alone!" A man around 30 years old pushed her aside.

"I never asked you, _gramps_…" Hana said softly, but he'd heard.

"What'd you say?! Get back here, wench!" The man turned around and charged for her.

Oh crap. Now she'd done it!

The brown eyed girl took off running, easily dodging people who were in her way.

A least she had a vague idea of where she was, but she had no clue as to where she was going.

Left. Right. Dodge. Jump. Right. Right. Left. Dodge. Jump. Dead end!

Hana turned and saw the man had followed her the whole way, which had to be a kilometre.

"I've… finally caught you… Brat… Ugh…" The man had passed out from exhaustion.

Hana, meanwhile was only tired and not close to passing out.

_Man! That man was a nutcase! Is everyone here so easily riled up? _Hana thought as she exited the alley.

Now that she got a better look, people here seemed quite healthy. Sad, but healthy. Surely there wasn't enough food to go around, so how did they stay alive?

Steal. The word came to Hana's mind instantly.

Hana looked at the man passed out, behind her. She saw he held a knife in one of his hands…

Should she take it…? It could come in useful, but…

She decided to leave the man as he was; she didn't want to be hunted down later.

_That Toshiro guy told me to ask around about how to become a soul reaper. But nobody looks friendly… _Hana thought as she began to wander around, trying to get her bearings in this largely overpopulated area.

After a whole day of wandering and finding that everything looked the same, Hana had found a large, sheltered tree. After checking there were no signs of danger among the tree roots, Hana took shelter in them.

Sleep came quickly and with it, a vivid dream.

_Hana opened her eyes to find herself standing on a medium sized rock, among others that floated about the sky._

_A cool wind blew, and then intensified until Hana was nearly blown off her feet. A hurricane formed and in it, Hana could see a wolf-like creature._

"_I am… You cannot….me…. You….. Must become…. Soul reaper. Only…. Will you… be able…..to…." The wind became too loud and too strong for Hana to withstand._

_She found herself falling._

_Just as she was about to hit the ground, Hana woke up._

The first thing Hana noticed was the strong wind gusting through _only_ the tree she was sleeping under – only its leaves rustled.

"What was that…?" Hana said, as the wind stopped.

"Toshiro said I should become a Soul reaper, and now I'm having dreams about becoming a soul reaper? What next?" Hana tried to think back to when she was alive, hoping to draw comfort from those memories, but she couldn't remember anything.

Did that have to do with the memory loss she'd experienced the day before?

Hana crawled out from the tree roots and went off to look for something to eat.

There was barely enough for the adults here and even less for the children.

As she was walking down a less crowded street, Hana saw a group of kids steal from a make-shift store.

"Hey—" Hana called out to the kids, but stopped herself. They needed to eat, too.

She stood still, contemplating stealing her own food, as group rushed past her, along with a woman chasing them.

The woman had made a vital mistake-she'd left the store unsupervised.

It seemed no one else had noticed or were too lazy to care, so Hana ran over, picked up a bag of 15 apples and sped away before someone stole them from her.

She headed back to the tree, which she made her home, and began to eat four of the apples. They wouldn't last too long and soon, Hana would have to steal again.

But what about that dream?

Hana wondered about it as she ate the apples.

She realized that living here would be boring, repetitive and riddled with danger. Perhaps it would be better to become a soul reaper.

But she'd learned that being a soul reaper wasn't easy. If she had to fight anything like the hollow that attacked her and Toshiro, she'd be dead before she knew it.

But, then she'd have a sword to defend herself with, wouldn't she?

Argh! This was maddening! All she was doing was going around in circle.

Hana figured the best thing to do would be to go and signup at the soul reaper academy and see what it was like for herself.

If she didn't like it, she could always quit.

**Sorry for the short(er) chapter. I know it can take years for someone to graduate from the soul reaper academy, so I'll be speeding that part up, a bit.**

**Please tell me if you want something like the mini conversation at the start of this chapter in each chapter from now on.**

**Also, is there anything you think can be improved?**

'**m open to constructive criticism.**


	4. The Soul Reaper School

**Hey, guys! Here I am with another chapter of the story! I can't think of anything like that small conversation, like in the last chapter, to put in here. Sorry.**

_Chapter 4 – The Soul Reaper School_

Hana looked at the large soul reaper school/academy with awe. It stood just outside the walls of the Soul Society.

Hana wore the standard female student uniform; a white top, with a red collar and two red stripes going to the sleeves which ended just past her elbow. The pants she wore were the same shade of red as the stripes were.

The boys wore a similar uniform, with the only difference being that they wore blue instead of red.

Being as short as she was (128cm), Hana was pushed around a bit, as the other new students tried to find places to fit in.

She thought the reason people looked at her oddly was because of her height, but she heard whispers like "Her spiritual pressure's odd…" and "Will it be safe if she becomes a soul reaper…?"

Great… She'd barely been there for twenty minutes and already people were talking about her.

Finally all of the whispers go too much for Hana to bear.

She whirled around to face the groups of students. "Listen! I don't know what your problem is, but you can stop talking about me! So what if my spiritual pressure's different. Spiritual pressure's different for everyone, right?"

Even though Hana was yelling, by her standards, it seemed no one heard her.

She'd never been one for raising her voice. And, anyway, it looked as though no one cared about her rant.

Oh well, it didn't matter, so long as she became a soul reaper.

Soon, the bell rang and Hana was amazed to find that her first class would be sword practice.

Hana was now in a large hall with about 30 other students, all looking bored as the teacher introduced himself and went on about how gifted they were to be in the top class. Oh yeah, Hana was in the top class.

After the speech, the students were to be tested to see what they already knew about handling swords by practicing with wooden swords against each other.

Hana watched the matches closely, hoping to pick up any tips from the other students.

Hana's turn came quickly and, to her dismay, she found herself pitted against someone who was about 60cm taller than her.

"I wonder how shorty's gonna win…"

"There's no way she can."

Whispers echoed throughout the hall.

The match began with the taller guy taking the offensive; striking hard down towards Hana, who was barely managing to dodge.

This was where her small size came into pay; she used her small size to easily dodge and strike the much taller person.

She was quickly behind her opponent and jammed her elbow into the back of his knee, forcing him to fall.

Hana moved quickly and within a matter of seconds, had the taller person in a life or death situation; with her wooden sword pointed at his neck.

"I surrender." The guy said as Hana gave her wooden sword back to the teacher.

Again, people whispered about her and Hana wasn't too sure if they were good or bad.

She heard parts, but she couldn't tell, despite the fact she had good hearing.

Lunch break rolled around quicker than Hana thought possible and Hana was very surprised to hear almost the whole school talking about her efforts.

"She's almost like Toshiro Hitsugaya when he was here some while ago." She heard one of the teachers say.

_Toshiro Hitsugaya…? Could he be referring to that same boy who sent me here?! _Hana continued to ponder this as she went and sat under a large tree.

In the shade, she dozed off and had the same dream she'd been having for a while now.

_She was standing on a medium sized rock; one of many that floated around._

_There was a strong wind, as usual._

_The wind formed into a hurricane that threatened to throw Hana off the rock she was on._

"_**Are you my master…?" **__ A serene voice sound from within the hurricane._

"_Y-Yes!" Hana stammered, partially of fear._

"_**Then prove it. Calm my winds and let us be one…" **__The voice said as the rocks floating around formed a stable path _in _to the hurricane._

_Hana wasn't sure what compelled her forward, but he found herself standing right at the edge of the hurricane._

_The second Hana stepped into the hurricane and found the wind wasn't as strong as she expected; though it still tugged at her clothes._

_The path of rocks led straight to the eye of the hurricane, Hana had found out._

_Now she stood before a pure white, winged wolf that appeared to have armour made of bone._

_Its eyes were a blood red and its wings were like that of a dragon's, making Hana wonder if this wolf was good or evil._

"_**Are you my master?" **__It asked again._

"_Yes. My name is Hana Kessho." Hana said. Her brown hair was flying around her face, but she didn't notice._

"_**I believe you. I am Hariken no Tanjo (Hurricane's birth)." **__The serene voice rose above the hurricane._

"…ke…up. Hey. Wake up!" a voice called to Hana.

"Ow!" Hana shot awake as she looked around. The person who'd called to her was holding a book in one hand.

"Hey! Why the hell did you hit me?!" Hana shouted.

"Because, there's someone's sword next to you. Did you steal it?" The other student asked.

"No… I-It's mine…" Hana said as she gazed at the sword. It had a grey sheathe, with a scabbard shaped like a feather and the hilt was the palest red you could imagine; it was almost white.

"Hariken no Tanjo…" Hana murmured to herself.

**OK. I'll probably do a time skip of 2-3 years in the next chapter. You'll see why. Please review and tell me if I can improve anything! **

**If you want me to put in a Character Bio for Hana in the next chapter, let me know.**


	5. Wait… You're the captain!

**I'm updating sooner because I just want to see how this turns out. (It seems great when I run through in my head). Onwards! This is 2 years and three months after Hana's first day at soul reaper school. (Thanks t Cookie-The-Rookie for letting me know to be cleaner about time skips.**

**By the way, I almost forgot about Hana's Bio:**

**Name: Hana Kessho (Flower Crystal)**

**Age: Looks to be 15.**

**Gender: Female**

**Personality: She is polite and kind. She can be easily intimated, but will do anything for those she holds close. She tries to stay on people's good sides**

**Looks: dark brown hair with matching eyes. Wears red glasses and the standard soul reaper uniform.**

**Sword: Hariken no Tanjo (Hurricane's Birth) is a 60cm long blade (roughly) with the scabbard looking like a feather and the fabric covering the hilt is a very pale red.**

**_Manifested form: _Appears as a pure white wolf, with a dragon's wings. It hs red eyes and has armour made of bone. The armour covers most of it's body. **

_**Shikai: **_**Unknown for now.**

_**Bankai: **_**Unknown for now.**

**Strengths: Is fast and often fights on the defensive, but she has offensive attacks.**

**Weaknesses: Enemies who are faster than her and can only focus on a maximum of two opponents at once.**

**Other: This will be updated as I see fit.**

_Chapter 5 – Wait… You're the captain?!_

Hana had graduated from the soul reaper academy a day ago and people all around the soul society had heard of her achievement; graduating from the soul reaper academy in two years and three months.

During that time, nothing had changed about her, except the fact she wore red glasses, because apparently she was about 5% blind…

She'd been given a room in the Squad 10 barracks yesterday and been assigned to Squad 10 because someone had recommended her for that squad; though they remained anonymous.

When she woke up, Hana saw that she'd over-slept by half an hour.

"Crap…" She mumbled as she quickly got dressed into the standard soul reaper uniform and rushed to the captain's office.

She was assigned the 3rd seat in the squad and, right now, she wasn't off to a good start.

After thirty seconds of running through the wooden halls, Hana stopped outside the captain's office.

Without thinking, she slid open the door and saw a white haired, turquoise eyed boy arguing with a large breasted, orange haired woman.

They both stopped to look at her, oddly.

"Uh… Hi. Sorry for, uh, barging in like this… But, uh…" Hana paused as she tried to think up an excuse.

"You're Hana Kessho, aren't you?" The faintest hint of recognition flashed in the boy's turquoise eyes.

"Yes, I am. Wait… Toshiro? Are you… Toshiro Hitsugaya?!" Hana was shocked to see the boy here, of all places and wearing a captain's haori, no less…

"Yes but it's _Captain _Hitsugaya, to you." He stated irritably.

"You're a captain now?" Hana asked in shock.

"Obviously." Toshiro retorted.

"Oh my… So you two know each other?! How did you both meet?" Rangiku had only just made that connection.

"Yes. Captain Hitsugaya saved me from a hollow and sent me to the Soul society. But he wasn't a captain, back then. Speaking of which what happened to the other captain?" Hana asked, intrigued.

"Things changed. Anyway," he turned back to Rangiku with a deadly look in his eyes, "what about that paperwork? Rangiku Matsumoto?"

"Oh, uh…" Rangiku grabbed Hana and pushed her forward, "Why don't you let her do it and see how much she can do?"

"Wh-What—" Hana was cut off.

"Fine. As long as it's finished by today!" Toshiro ordered and sat down at his desk.

"Hana, you can do this paperwork, here." Rangiku gestured to a stack of, maybe, 1000 sheets of paper.

_No wonder she volunteered me, instead… _Hana answered with a simple, "OK."

About half an hour after that, Toshiro got up saying he'd be back in a while.

It was then Rangiku broke out her secret stash of sake.

"Li-Lieutenant Matsumoto! Are you sure you should be drinking in the middle of the day?!" Hana fretted.

"Of course. I do it all the time when captain Hitsugaya's not around. Want some?" Rangiku offered.

"N-No thanks, Lieutenant Matsumoto!" Hana said, trying to hide her worry.

"If you say so. And you can call me Rangiku; I don't mind." Rangiku stated.

"Uh… Rangiku? Has Captain Hitsugaya away been like he is now?" Hana wondered.

"Hm? Well, not always. Sometimes he's bossier than now. Others, he's so worried about paperwork, that he skips lunch because of it. And he never lets me drink during the day! Seriously, he should lighten up more; it's bad for children like him to stress." Rangiku ranted on. Whether this was because of the sake, Hana didn't know.

"Ra-Ra-Rangiku… I, uh, don't think you should say all those things about Captain Hitsugaya. I mean, what if he heard you…?" Hana stammered.

"What are you talking about? There's no way he can hear us. And besides—" Rangiku had finally noticed what Hana had a long time ago.

"I'm bossy, am I? Too worried about paperwork, huh? Lighten up more, you say? Bad for _children_ to stress?!" Oh god. Toshiro's eyes were now hidden in a shadow. Rangiku had done it now, "Rangiku! There's a specific reason I never let you drink during the day, idiot!" Captain Hitsugaya yelled.

Anger seemed to radiate from him in waves and fear radiated from both Hana and Rangiku.

"L-Listen captain. I—" Rangiku tried to reason with the enraged boy.

"No! You listen, Rangiku! I want you to finish off that paperwork that Hana was doing, before! Hana, you can organise this stack of files."

"Sorry, Captain…" Rangiku said as she edged away from Toshiro.

"Y-Yes, Captain." Hana said as she began to sort through the files; placing each of them in similar groups.

_Man… Toshiro can be scary, when he's angry like that. But I can understand where he's coming from. How on earth _did _he get stuck with someone as lazy as Rangiku…? I wonder what the rest of the squad's like._

Hana gazed at the clock on the wall and quickly went back to work.

_I remember back on my first day at the soul reaper school. Other students talked about my odd spiritual pressure. If Toshiro and Rangiku have noticed, they're not saying anything… Is that so I'll feel comfortable?_

"Hana. Go home; it's late and you've done a good job." Toshiro told her, calmly. He seemed to be much calmer than earlier.

Hana saw that it was 6:00PM. "OK. See you both tomorrow." Hana called as she left the office.

"Bye!" Rangiku replied.

When he knew Hana wouldn't hear them, Toshiro turned to Rangiku.

"Is something wrong, Captain?" His Lieutenant asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes. Did you notice Hana's spiritual pressure? It seemed to be thoroughly different to a regular soul reaper's spiritual pressure… I wonder what happened to her…"

"yeah, I noticed. But what could have happened to her…" Rangiku was as perplexed as Toshiro.

"I think we should keep an eye on her. Without drawing attention to yourself."

"Hey! Why don't you say 'ourselves' instead of 'yourself'?"

"Do I really need to explain, Rangiku…" Toshiro asked rhetorically as he got back to his paperwork.

**OK. It didn't take me as long as I thought, but that might be because my favourite character (Toshiro) was in his chapter. The next chapter will probably have Hana's meetings with the other Captains and Lieutenants.**

**Are Toshiro and Rangiku acting the same as they normally would? Please review and tell me!**


	6. Meetings and Greetings

**Sorry, it's been so long since I updated. This is the chapter where Hana meets most of the captains and lieutenants. This is more or less a chapter for you to know where Hana stands with the Captains and Lieutenants. **

_Chapter 6 – Meetings and Greetings_

_Squad 2:_

It was Hana's second day as the 3rd seat of Squad 10 and Toshiro had told her to go and familiarise herself with any Captains or Lieutenants she met while figuring out which hall led where.

Hana knew she was close to the Squad 2 barracks, when she noticed two people walking towards her.

"Hello. I'm Hana Kessho. 3rd seat of Squad 10. Might you tell me your names?" Hana said as the pair got closer.

The exceptionally tall guy spoke first. Hana noticed he was stuffing his face with chips, though she didn't dare voice this.

"I'm Marechiyo Omaeda; Lieutenant of Squad 2." All this was said through a stuffed mouth, so it was a bit muffled.

"Must you eat everywhere you go?! You've left a trail of crumbs in our wake! Anyway, I'm Soi Fon. Captain of Squad 2. Use the proper title or be punished." Soi Fon moved on, not looking back to see if her lieutenant was following her.

_Wow. What a cold attitude… _Hana thought as she left.

_Squad 3:_

It was about half an hour after her meeting with Soi Fon, that Hana met Gin Ichimaru and Izuru Kira. The man with silver hair as first to speak.

"My. Aren't you from Squad 10? What're you doing here, of all places?" He kept that that creepy smile on his face as he asked the question.

_This guy's is creepy… He hasn't even opened his eyes yet… He seems like a snake… _Hana thought and was almost unable to talk back to him.

"Uh, um… Yes. I am Hana Kessho, 3rd seat of that squad." Hana replied after a bit f stammering.

"That's odd. Almost no one gets a position of 3rd seat or above upon their arrival in the squad. You must be strong if Captain Hitsugaya requested it." Gin smiled again.

"Well to be honest, sir, I haven't even discovered Shikai, yet…" Hana sweat dropped.

"Oh? That's very odd, indeed. I'm afraid I have work to get back to. Bye." Gin said as he hurried off. In too much of a hurry, perhaps…

"Most people find Captain Ichimaru a bit odd with the way he smiles all the time. But he's nice once you get to know him. I'm Izuru Kira, Lieutenant of Squad 3. Oh! I'd better catch up to Captain Ichimaru. See you around!" Izuru was a hurried as his captain.

_Something about Gin rubs me the wrong way… But what?_

_Squad 4:_

Hana had now decided to see what the Infirmary was like.

As soon as she entered the hospital, it was chaos.

"Some people from squad 11 must have gotten into a fight…" Hana mumbled as she looked round for the Captain and lieutenant.

"Why, yes, they did." A voice came from behind Hana.

"Ah!" Then she saw it was the captain of Squad 4, "Oh, my. I'm sorry, I had no idea it was you! I'm Hana Kessho, 3rd seat of Squad 10."

"It is no problem. My name is Retsu Unohana. I am the Captain of Squad 4 of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. I am pleased to meet you Hana." Retsu introduced herself.

"And the same to you. Captain Unohana, I've heard rumours that Squad 4 is weaker than the other squads…" Hana trailed off.

"Oh. But they are _just rumours_" Captain Unohana put just a slight emphasis on the final two words, but it was enough to make Hana shiver inwardly.

"Yes! Of course, I agree with you completely! If it weren't for Squad 4, than all the other squads would be dead in a matter of weeks!" Hana quickly said.

"Captain Unohana! Your help is needed with a patient." Another woman with silver hair called from down the hall.

"Oh. I'm sorry but Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu needs me. Good bye." Captain Unohana said as she walked quickly down the hall.

_Squad 5:_

Next on the list was Squad 5.

Somehow the Captain and Lieutenant were found within seconds.

"Hello. I'm Sosuke Aizen; Captain of Squad 5. You must be the 3rd seat of Squad 10, Hana Kessho. Am I correct?" The man was the first to speak. He had somewhat messy, short brown hair and wore glasses, too.

"Yes, Captain Aizen. It's nice to meet you." Hana replied.

"Oh, forgive me, but I'm very busy today. You and Momo can stay here and talk, if you wish." Captain Aizen said as he disappeared around a corner.

"Isn't he great? He's one of the best Captains ever! Oh, how's Little Shiro doing?" Momo said happily.

"Huh? Little Shiro? You don't mean Captain Hitsugaya, do you?" Hana thought of the only person who seemed to fit in that space.

"Yes. Of course I mean him."

"I thought he was strict about people calling him 'Captain Hitsugaya'… He's going same as usual, I guess."

"Thanks. I hardly ever get to see him anymore. Oh! I just noticed; you're shorter than Toshiro, aren't you? It's quite a feat to do that!"

"Oh. Uh, yeah… I am quite short…" Hana sweat dropped.

To be honest, she hated people talking about her height, but seeing as she was 5cm shorter than 133cm – Toshiro's height – she knew it was bound to make quite a discussion topic.

After that, Hana all the other captains. All talked with her for a bit, then left. Yachiru decided that Hana's nickname would be 'Buggy' because of her glasses and Mayuri thought she'd make an excellent test subject because of her odd spiritual pressure. To which, she declined.

By the end of the day, Hana was worn out; she'd practically gone to each Squad's barracks.

**OK I didn't want to make this too long, so here you go. The next chapter should be set when Rukia is brought back to the Soul Society for her execution. If you want me to put in he other Captains and Lieutenants, let me know.**


	7. Who the hell are you!

**OK. Hello again, everyone. This is now set roughly 5-7 days before**** Ichigo goes to the soul Society to save Rukia**** (I don't want any confusion). Hana has now discovered her Shikai and Bankai. Descriptions below.**

_**Shikai:**_** Is summoned with the command 'Whirl, Hariken No Tanjo!'. The sword remains the same, but ten feathers hover in the air around Hana. The hard centre of the feathers is metal and the quill is as sharp as a knife. The feathers can transform into spike covered spheres, causing huge damage if a feather can get pierce an enemy. **

**The feathers are 5cm long and the spheres have a 5cm radius; though when Hana is using the feathers, it becomes difficult for her to block close range attacks. She has near complete control over her Shikai.**

_**Bankai:**_** To be honest, it looks a bit like an Espada's release. (You'll see why, eventually). White, dragon wings grow from Hana upper back and the left side of a wolf's skull adorn her face. Hana is now able to control the wind using her sword, which is still the same as usual. She can trap enemies in hurricanes and the winds can slice flesh, if need be. Armour made of bone appears on her shoulders to waist, her elbow to wrists and knees to ankles. The armour on her arms and legs has one 15cm long spike on each limb, which she can use to cut the opponent.**

**Her ultimate attack is 'Shi o Senkai' (Whirling Death). It uses the wind to completely crush an opponent and tear them to shreds. Her Bankai increases Hana's speed and defence, considerably, but because of its power and her inexperience, she only uses it when things seem beyond dire. Her Bankai form is called 'Za Shinda Hariken no Tanjo' (The Dead Hurricane's Birth). No one has seen her Bankai, yet.**

**Sorry for the long explanations, but that will be all for now. On with the story!**

_Chapter 7 – Who the hell are you?!_

As Hana stepped out of the Senkaimon, she noticed things had changed a bit since the last time she'd come to the world of the living.

It had been roughly 16 years since Hana first joined squad 10 and life was quite the same, for her.

She was here to replace a Soul Reaper-Rukia Kuchiki, to be exact. Apparently Rukia had over-stayed her visit to this world and was now being executed because of it.

To Hana, execution seemed to be a bit harsh a penalty for something so minor, but it had come from the Head Captain himself, and no one could argue with him and win.

_Flashback-1 hour ago: _

"_Hana, I want you to go to the world of living. Karakura Town. There, you will be replacing Rukia Kuchiki for a short while. There will be another Soul reaper to take your place in a few days." Toshiro had explained._

"_Ok. But did something happen to Rukia?" Hana questioned._

"_She is facing execution for staying too long in the world of the living."_

"_Execution? That seems a bit harsh doesn't it?"_

"_The Head captain, himself, ordered it," Toshiro sighed, "Though really, it's just means more paperwork for us… Good luck in the human world." _

_Hana left the office quickly, knowing a hollow could show up when she wasn't in Karakura Town._

Hm. So, Hana, too, thought something was wrong with the punishment for Rukia… There is a lot of suspicion about the execution floating around… _Toshiro thought as he got back to the paperwork._

_End Flashback._

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Her soul pager was going off. "5 hollows, huh? Shouldn't be too hard." Hana muttered as she saw one of them off in the distance.

On the way there, she felt another spiritual pressure, very similar to a soul reaper's spiritual pressure. Deciding to put it to the back of her mind, Hana closed the distance between the hollow.

Memories of that night she first met Toshiro flooded back and the wolf-like hollow that attacked them both, causing Hana to get a large cut on her arm at the time, but she suppressed them; she couldn't go freaking out now!

And she'd killed 200 hollows since that time, so she wasn't bothered by it.

Hana unsheathed her sword and sliced through the hollow's mask, effortlessly.

Looking back at her soul pager, she saw that another three had disappeared, indicating they'd been defeated.

"But that's impossible, you damn piece of plastic!" Hana told the device, though it did no good.

Hana noticed the last one was nearby, so she quickly dispatched it.

"See, Ichigo?! Couldn't you detect her spiritual pressure?" A voice yelled.

"Hey! Don't go picking on me! You didn't even notice until you killed that hollow of yours!"

"Yeah? Well, I still noticed before you!" The arguing voices got louder.

Hana gripped the hilt of her still-unsheathed sword tightly. "Who the hell are you two?"

"We could ask the same thing." The black haired boy said first.

"Why are you here? Where's Rukia Kuchiki?!" The orange haired boy roared.

"In the Soul society, awaiting execution for staying too long in the human world." Hana answered simply, "Why do you need to know?"

"I need to know because—"

"Ichigo! There's no point adding tension to this situation." Ichigo-apparently that was his name-was cut off by the black haired boy, wearing glasses.

Speaking of which, Hana often forgot she was wearing red glasses, so she adjusted them slightly.

"So, soul reaper, why are you here?" The black haired boy asked.

"I'm here to be a temporary replacement for Rukia; a permanent one will be found soon. My name's Hana Kessho, by the way." Hana said, now beginning to trust these people, somewhat.

"Also, was it you two who took out those other hollows? I know Carrot-Top here is a Soul Reaper, but what about you?" The brown haired girl turned to the other boy.

"HEY! My name's Ichigo Kurosaki and I'm a substitute soul reaper!" Ichigo roared.

"Substitute soul reapers…? I never heard of them…." Information came flooding back to Hana's memory, "Wait, was it you who Rukia gave her powers to?"

Ichigo nodded.

"Well, then you're lucky it's only Rukia they're killing; they could give the order fr you to be killed at any minute." Hana said, gravely.

"I know that. The two soul reapers came and took Rukia back to the Soul society nearly killed me. If it weren't for Hat 'n Clogs, I'd be dead."

"Hat 'n Clogs? Is that even a person?" Hana asked.

"Yes. It's Kisuke Urahara; he runs a candy store near the edge of town and sometimes houses soul reapers who don't have a place to stay in this world." The black haired guy said.

"Guess I'll go and meet him, then." Hana said as Uryu finally got the chance to introduce himself and told her he was a Quincy.

The trio arrived at the candy sho quickly.

To be honest, it was a rundown place, which could have done with a serious renovation. Hana also noticed a black cat disappear around the back, as the small group approached.

No sooner than the three stepped into the shop were they greeted by a young girl with black hair and a taller red haired boy.

"Ichigo, who's the moocher?" The red head asked without even acknowledging Hana.

"Uh, excuse me, I'm Hana Kessho and I'm _not_ a moocher." Hana stressed the word 'not'.

_Anger Lever: 1… Come on, Hana. Relax. _The brown haired girl told herself.

"Whatever, moocher. You'd better not be a moocher. 'Name's Jinta." He introduced himself.

"I told you—" Hana began.

"Yeah, yeah, I know!" Jinta snapped.

Hana's eyes narrowed as her anger rose a bit more. She was used to kids being nice 99% of the time. But then again, not all children were like Yachiru.

The young girl seemed to sense the tension between Hana and Jinta, so she took the opportunity to introduce herself.

"Hi. I'm Ururu. Please ignore Jinta; he can be a bit mean at times." Her voice was almost a whisper and it was a bit hard to hear the girl.

Meanwhile, Jinta had gone to get Kisuke, apparently.

"Well, hello there, Hana. Nice to meet you. I'm Kisuke Urahara: the owner of this dinky, little candy store. I sell everything, from soul candy to batteries for your soul pager! Also I—" The man who spoke in a carefree way was cut off.

"Hat 'n Clogs! This isn't an advertisement!" Ichigo roared.

Speaking of soul pagers, Hana's began ringing. The ringtone was default, because Hana didn't have time to search through them all.

"Yes?" Hana flipped open the pager.

"_It's Captain Hitsugaya; we've found a permanent replacement for Rukia Kuchiki. I expect you back within two hours."_ Her captain's voice sounded slightly mechanised, from the phone.

"OK. I'll be back soon, Captain." With that, Hana flipped the soul pager closed, ending the call.

"What was that about? Would you mind telling?" Kisuke queried.

"Sure. They've found a permanent replacement for Rukia Kuchiki. Hey, why do you to know…?" Hana was now deep in thought.

"I know a lot of things I'm not supposed to." Was the store owner's reply.

"First Ichigo, now you… Both of you wanted to know about Rukia Kuchiki…" Hana acted like she hadn't heard Kisuke at all. Suddenly her eyes narrowed again as she came to a plausible conclusion.

"You're planning on rescuing Rukia, aren't you? That's why you've been pressing for details…"

"Of course we're gonna rescue Rukia! She's our friend!" Ichigo spoke up.

"Well, don't bother. You'll have thousands of regular soul reapers, 13 Lieutenants and 13 captains! It'd be a suicide run. Anyway, I gotta go. Nice meting you all!" Hana dashed out of the shop, leaving everyone behind.

"She told us what we're up against. Could she want Rukia to be rescued, as well?" Uryu muttered.

**OK. I've given you information on Hana's Shikai and Bankai, but I'm not too sure when will be good times for them to be used. I'm sure there are people who don't want spoilers, so please PM me if you have ideas, and I'll tell you the rough plan for the next few chapters.**

**Also, please review. Anything you're not sure of? Don't be afraid to tell me!**


	8. Notice! Please read!

**Hey, guys. I've decided-after much thought-that I'm going to restart this story from the beginning. I will be re-writing it. I was told that I have the potential to make this story even greater, so I will give it a go. This notice will be deleted once I finish re-writing the most recent chapter. I will try to make the chapters longer and more in-depth and I hope to have re-written the first chapter within a week.**

**Thanks for your support! **


End file.
